


The Fire Dragon Slayer and his Elemental Dragon Slayer mate - nalu

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and the other Dragon Slayers grew up together so when they all join Fairy Tail together it was no surprise. This story contains ships like Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza and Stingue.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 4





	1. Lucy, Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers join Fairy Tail

Writers POV  
As Lucy and the other Dragon Slayers were training they started to become best friends but it was only a month until all the Dragons go back to their homes.

~Time skip July 4th~

The kids were almost done with their training when Igneel the fire called all of them over. "Alright kids their is a Guild in Magnolia that we want you to go to called Fairy Tail." Hisashi the Celestial Dragon called Lucy over. "Lucy come here please." Hisashi said. "Coming daddy. What is it dad?" Lucy asked. "I'm giving you your present now rather later alright." Hisashi said. "Okay dad! Oh wow such a pretty necklace dad." Lucy said excitedly. "It has magic on it that can keep you from getting sick." Hisashi said. "Natsu." Igneel said. "Yeah dad." Natsu said walking up to Igneel. "I'm giving you a Dragon scale scarf so never take it off cuz it has magic on it so you won't get sick." Igneel said. Wendy go ribbons for her hair, Gajieel got a scarf as well, Sting got a cop top vest with a feather trim, Rogue got a cape. After all of them got their gifts they went for a walk and came back with eggs. The eggs hatched of July 5th. Natsu got blue flying cat with black eyes and named him Happy, Gajieel got black flying cat with red eyes and name him Panther Lily, Wendy a white flying cat with brown eyes and named her Carla, Sting got a red flying cat with black eyes and named him Lector, Rouge got a green cat with black eyes and named it Frosch, Lucy got ash blonde and green cat with one red eye and one green eye and named her Izuka. Lucy's cat Izuka was the only cat with ash blonde and green fur and was the red and green eyes. "Hey Lucy you got a super rare exceed." Hisashi said. "Whoa really dad?!" Lucy asked excitedly. "Yes. Now lest go to bed." Hisashi said. The next day when the kids woke up they finished training. After training they ate dinner then went to bed. On the morning of July 7th Wendy and the boys were awoke to sound of Lucy crying. "Lucy!" The kids scream as they go see why Lucy is crying and notice that their Dragons are gone and start crying along with Lucy. After they were done crying they packed their things and started for Fairy Tail with their gifts from their parents and their exceeds. Three days later they were all standing in front of Fairy Tail. "Alright guys let's go." Lucy said. "Yeah!" They all yelled the first person they meet is Laxus. "Hey you kids are you here to join Fairy Tail?" Laxus asked. "Yeah!" They all yell that's when they hear Master Makarov come down the stairs. "Hello kids I'm Master Makarov I hear you want to join Fairy Tail is that correct?" Master Makarov said/asked. "Yes but I have a feeling that we are still quite to young to join am I wrong?" Lucy asked. "N-no your correct and you are really smart." Makarov said shocked. "Well of course we are we're Dragon Slayers after all." Natsu said. "What all of you are Dragon Slayers?!" Makarov asked. "Yes sir." Sting said. "Grandad you should sit down." Laxus said. "Fine. Alright so what are your names?" Makarov asked. "Well my name is Lucy Celestial." Lucy said. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said. "I'm Gajieel Redfox." Gajieel said. "I'm Sting Eucliffe." Sting said. "I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy said. "I'm Rouge Cheney." Rouge said. "It's nice to meet you kids and what are your cat's names?" Makarov said/asked. "My cat's name is Izuka." Lucy said. "This is Happy." Natsu said. "This is Panther Lily." Gajieel said. "This is Lector." Sting said. "This is Carla." Wendy said. "This is Frosch." Rouge said. "Lucy it looks to be that you cats fur in ash blonde and green with red and green eyes correct?" Makarov asked. "Oh uh yes sir." Lucy said. "Well she is very beautiful Lucy." Makarov said. "Thank you." Lucy said. A little later they meet Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna. Mira is the oldest, Elfman is the middle child and Lisanna is the youngest. They meet Gray, Erza and Cana. Lucy and Natsu become best friends with Erza and Gray right away.  
~A few years later~   
Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gajieel, Sting and Rouge all get their Guild marks. Natsu's Guild mark is red and is on his right shoulder. Lucy's Guild mark is pink and is on her right shoulder. Wendy's Guild mark is blue and is on her right shoulder. Gajieel's Guild mark is black and is on his left shoulder. Sting's Guild mark is white and is on his left shoulder. Rouge's is black and is on his left shoulder. So after all the Dragon Slayers got their Guild marks Natsu, Lucy and Wendy went over to Erza and Gray. Lisanna came over and told Natsu that Lucy and Wendy shouldn't be part of his team. "Your right Lucy and Wendy shouldn't be the only other Team Natsu members. Gajieel, Sting, Rouge come here oh and Levy's team. You all are apart of team Natsu now." Natsu said. "Awesome thanks Natsu." Levy said. Jet and Droy were so excited that they accidentally knocked Lucy down. "Oops sorry Lucy." Jet said. "It's okay Jet and Droy." Lucy said. As Jet and Droy sat down they noticed Lucy get up to go get a job request they heard a small sneeze and looked up to see Lisanna. Natsu looked over at the request board and saw Lucy crying. "Lucy you okay?" Natsu asked. "Y-yeah I'm fine and why do you care you kicked me out of the team." Lucy said. "What?!" Natsu said shocked. Lucy looks up to see Natsu looking confused. "Who told you that Luce?" Natsu asked. "Lisanna." Lucy said. "Come with me." Natsu said. "Natsu are you going to tell Mirajane?" Lucy asked. "Yes. Sup Mira." Natsu said. "Oh hello Natsu what can I do...for you today? Uh Lucy you okay?" Mira asked. "Yeah I'm fine Mira." Lucy said. "Luce you say you are fine yet I had to find out that Lisanna told you I kicked you out of team Natsu?!" Natsu shouted. "What are you talking about?" Mira asked. "Lisanna told me that she should've been in team Natsu and not Lucy." Natsu said. "I'll talk to her. Lisanna!" Mira called. "Yeah sis?" Lisanna asked walking to the counter. "Is it true that you told Natsu that you should've been on team Natsu and not Lucy? And did you tell Lucy that Natsu kicked her off of the team?!" Mira asked getting mad. "Yeah so what if I did?" Lisanna said. "Elemental Dragon Roar!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy screamed. "Holy shit Lucy?!" Natsu said. "Sorry I just couldn't take her bullying me anymore." Lucy said. "It's okay." Natsu said. After dealing with Lisanna, Natsu and Lucy head over to their team to talk about the request.


	2. Infiltrate the Everlue mansion

Writers POV  
As Natsu and his team were sitting at their table after grabbing the quest to steal a book from Everlue and burn the book but considering that Lucy wanted to do that quest with only Natsu and their exceeds. "Natsu can me, and our exceeds go on this mission please?" Lucy asked. "Sure Luce we can go. Wait are we going by ourselves?" Natsu said. "We are going with our exceeds and then just us." Lucy said. "Alright I'll tell the team. Guys, Lucy and I are going on a mission with our exceeds." Natsu said. When Lucy took a closer look at the request paper she noticed that Everlue was looking for maids so Lucy went to the store and bought a maids uniform and didn't do her makeup at all. "Hello I heard you were looking for maids!" Lucy shouted. "I see that you here because you saw the ad master put in the paper?" Virgo asked. "Yes." Lucy said. Everlue came out and saw Lucy and hired her as maid and so the mission has begun. As soon as Lucy enters the mansion she is put to work cleaning the library. So she starts to look for the book 'day break' as she was looking and cleaning. Everlue decided to attack Lucy because he noticed the Fairy Tail emblem on her arm. "So you with Fairy Tail huh?" Everlue asked. "Yeah and what of it?" Lucy asked. Lucy ran into the swear to get away from Everlue and to find out the secret behind the book. "Oh wow so that is the secret to this book." Lucy said. "Ah so there was a secret to this book the whole time and it was under my nose thank you for discovering the secret." Everlue said. "You are horrible man Everlue 'Open Gate Of The Crab, Cancer'!" Lucy shouted. "Cancer. What kind of hair style do you baby?" Cancer asked. "No time for my styling Cancer take care of Everlue." Lucy said. "'Open Gate Of The Maiden, Virgo!'" Everlue shouted. "AH! Natsu?! What are you doing on Virgo?" Lucy asked. "I don't know I saw her get up so I grabbed on to her." Natsu said. "That means you passed threw the Celestial World." Lucy said. "Oh." Natsu said. After Natsu jumped down from Virgo he took his stance next to Lucy. "Hey Lucy do you want to do our Celestial and Fire Dragon Slayer move?" Natsu asked. "Sure but first Cancer take care of Everlue!" Lucy said. "You got it baby." Cancer said. After Cancer called Lucy 'baby' Natsu got pissed and almost yelled at Lucy. "Thanks Cancer." Lucy said. As Cancer went back to his world. "Natsu ready to do our special move?" Lucy asked. "Yeah sure." Natsu said. "Celestial/Fire Dragon Roar!!!!!!!" Natsu and Lucy shouted together. 'These two are Dragon Slayers!?' Everlue thought. As soon as Everlue realized it was to late and he is now defeated.


End file.
